Pacific Railroad Company/Information
The Pacific Railroad Company is the largest Lovian railroad company and serves all railways in Sylvania and Oceana and those to Kings. We welcome you in our information corner, in your local railway station or in the information corner of the Grand Eastern Mall. Here you can find a great railroad map, a table of all directions, ticket and price information... in fact all you need to travel through Lovia! Directions }} Peace Island Railway}} Grand Interstate Railway}} Seven State Railway}} Clymene Central Railway}} Kings State Line}} District Line}}]] Which train should I take? Central Railway System * Note 1: all trains on the Trans Sylvanian Railway between Transcity and Little Frisco are replacable by Peace Island Railway trains. * Note 2: from Transcity, Noble City, áll stations operated by PRC are accessible without transfers! * Note 3: in Malipa Railway Station you can make a transfer to the District Line and in Newhaven Main transfers to District Line and Kings State Line services are possibe. Northern Railway System Buying a ticket ]] ]] ]] Overview: tickets There are three kinds of tickets available at PRC: * The PRC Day Ticket: ** One day. ** As many rides as you wish. ** On all railroads operated by PRC, including Intercity and Local trains. * The PRC Uptoyou Ticket: ** Term of validation is determined by the client, between three days and one year. ** As many rides as you wish. ** On all railroads operated by PRC, including Intercity and Local trains. * The PRC Year Ticket: ** One year. ** As many rides as you wish. ** On all railroads operated by PRC, including Intercity and Local trains. Overview: train classifications There are two train classifications in the PRC railway system: * Intercity: train stops at all stations. *: Tickets: PRC Year Ticket, PRC Uptoyou Ticket, PRC Day Ticket. *: All lines. * Local: train stops at every station and halt. *: Tickets: PRC Year Ticket, PRC Uptoyou Ticket, PRC Day Ticket. *: All lines. Prices * The PRC Day Ticket: 0,75 USD * The PRC Uptoyou Ticket: in between 1.50 USD (three days) and 145 USD (364 days) * The PRC Year Ticket: 140 USD (one year) All tickets can be bought in every railway station in Lovia, as well as at our headquarters in Transcity and in the Grand Eastern Mall in The Mall. Getting on your train Once you have your PRC Ticket, it's easy as pie. You enter a railway station, and you'll have to pass a secured gate through which you can pass by showing your ticket. PRC Day Tickets can be insered in front of the machine, and (when your ticket is valid) it will soon pop up at the top and the gates will open. Uptoyou and Year Tickets are even easier in use. You just take your card in your hand and let it slide over the yellow circle on top of the machine. The gate will open immediately and you get access to the platforms. In all stations there are plenty of clear signposts, digital timetables and large simplified railroad maps. If that isn't sufficient enough for you, there is always friendly staff available. Company information The Pacific Railroad Company is a Lovian company, based in Transcity, Noble City. It is a joint venture between Walker Inc and Pierlot McCrooke. is the company's CEO. Information